Forever Mine
by secretshide
Summary: "Lets spend forever together." This promise meant so much to me until I saw you with her...


A/n: Just wanted to thank Dang3r0usl0v3 for being my beta. Vampire Knight is not mine. The plot is similar to the manga Hana to Akuma. Also, WARNING THIS IS YAOI. IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT GET THE FUCK OUT. Thank you...

Forever Mine

Chapter 1: Beginning together

There were several light knocks on the ravish ornamental mahogany door. Takuma sighed. Who was knocking this late at night? With a grunt he managed to push the door open a crack. As he looked out onto the stormy night he cocked his head in confusion. There was nothing there, just the howling wind and himself, alone in the darkness of night. Just as he was about to shut the door out of frustration, a faint cry caught his attention. At the doorstep was a most peculiar sight. A silver haired baby boy wrapped in a thin lilac blanket was frantically waving his arms. Hoping that the blond teen would pick him up.

"You poor thing,"Takuma cooed as he picked the infant up,"You're safe now that Takuma is here."

He looked around to make sure no one was there and shut the huge double door. As he walked down the hall of the gloomy castle a shadow whisked by.

"Hey Takuma," the shadow whispered against his ear," What have you got there? A new toy for us to play with?" Takuma swatted at the darkness as if trying to shoo the shadow away.

"Shiki, don't scare me like that," Takuma scolded playfully. Shiki pouted,"You still didn't answer my question..."

"Oh, this guy?,"Takuma asked,"I just found him at the doorstep and was on my way to ask Kaname-sama if we could keep the poor thing." Shiki yawned. "That's it?"

"Yeah...,"Takuma answered hesitantly,"That's about it. What exactly were you expecting?"

"Everything," Shiki replied in a bored tone as he slipped away.

When Takuma reached the end of the hallway he entered a large library with books crammed in the walls. A fireplace was lit in the center and in front of it sat a large desk with some paperwork stacked in neat piles.

"Is there something wrong Takuma?" A dark figure turned in his chair.

"Kaname-sama," Takuma greeted with a bow,"We have a small problem on our hands. Well my hands to be exact..."

Kaname chuckled. "What do you mean.? Are you having a fight with Shiki? I'm pretty sure if you "discussed" things in bed with him everything would be resolved."

Takuma blushed. "T-that isn't what I meant!"he stammered, "I found this little guy on our front doorstep." He shoved the small silverette into Kaname's arms. Kaname's eyes widened in surprise as the small child snuggled against his chest. "Well?" Takuma asked impatiently.

"Can we keep him?" Kaname asked, like a child with a newborn puppy.

"I don't know, can we?" Takuma asked sarcastically.

~10 years later~

"Zero-chan!"Takuma cried, "Come back!" Zero giggled. He had been living in the castle for as long as he could remember and according to Takuma-kun, he had been God Zero knew he had been abandoned at the castle doorstep when he was just a baby, he had heard it from Shiki-kun.

"Takuma-kun,"Zero chanted, "You can't get me! You can't ge-" Zero fell back with a thud. He slowly looked up to come face to face with Kaname Kuran, lord of the castle.

"Are you ok?" Kaname asked with care, "You took quite a fall." Kaname softly chuckled as a faint blush blanketed Zero's pale cheeks. He quickly got up and dusted off his pants and politely bowed.

"Gomenasai Kaname-sama," Zero formally apoligized, "I'm sorry I didn't see you."

Kaname ruffled Zero's hair. "You can drop the formality Zero-kun. Want to play chess with me later?"

Zero's eyes widened in surprise and he hid behind Takuma's legs. A frown came across Kaname's graceful features and Takuma quickly bowed.

"Zero-kun will join you this evening for a game of chess. I will personally make sure of it." Then he turned to Zero and whispered in his ear. "Go back to your room Zero-chan. Takuma-kun needs to talk to Kaname-sama." Zero nodded and scurried back to his room in the east wing.

"The usual spot?"

"Yeah."

-Meanwhile-

"Shiki-kun," Zero whined, "I'm bored, where's Takuma-kun?" Shiki sighed. Where was his blonde boyfriend? The silver haired child was starting to get on his nerves. He looked around. What was there to do in this room besides sleep? "Play dress up," Shiki stated simply. Zero wrinkled his nose.

"I'm not a little girl! Besides, your clothes are way too big for me!"

"You might find candy in there."

Zero's eyes lit up and he started digging through the closet trying on interesting clothes from time to time.

"What do you usually wear Shiki-kun?"

"T-shirt and jeans."

"Like this?"

Shiki looked up to see his t-shirt and jeans swallowing Zero's small figure.

"How do I look," Zero giggled.

"Ridiculous," smirked Shiki. Zero suddenly bent down and picked up something that looked like a marble in wrapping paper and unwrapped the wrapper.

"I guess you weren't lying when you said there was candy," as he popped the marble into his mouth.

Shiki raised an eyebrow. He had been kidding... so what exactly did Zero find? Wait... wasn't there that one day when Takuma...

"Wait! Zero spit it out," Shiki yelled as he lost his usually emotionless composure. But it was too late, Zero slowly slumped to the ground, unconscious. Shiki nervously picked up Zero and rushed off to find Takuma and Kaname.

Kaname's eyes burned a deep fiery red. "You could have killed him Shiki!" He roared and bared his fangs. Shiki shrank back in fear and hid behind Takuma.

"It's ok Kaname, calm down," Takuma pleaded, "It's just an aging candy we use to mess around with. I wonder how he got his hands on one..." Kaname frowned and stroked Zero's silvery tresses.

"But still, Zero-kun is unconscious now..."

"Hush," Shiki fiercely whispered, "He's waking up now." Zero slowly opened his eyes and groaned.

"W-what happened?" Zero's eyes widened. Why was his voice so low, his hands looked bigger and he had piercings in his ear?

"Zero-chan," Takuma called out gently, "are you all right?" Zero nodded in response.

Shiki sighed. "See Kaname, I told you he would be ok." Kaname glared at him and turned his focus back to the teenage looking Zero.

"When you were playing with Shiki earlier you are an aging candy so you look about 16 or 17 right now. But don't worry it'll wear off soon."

Zero whimpered. "Will I be alright?" He clung onto Kaname and sat on his lap. "I'm scared," he whispered as he snuggled into Kaname's chest. Kaname froze as he felt his pants get just a little bit tighter. Zero was so cute! Not to mention totally hot in his older body. Silver piercings that just ...just looked so lickable!

Shiki coughed. "Hey Zero-kun, lets find you some shoes. I think I have some that might fit you. C'mon." Zero looked down at his bare feet and giggled, the cold marble floor felt funny against his feet. He couldn't feel his toes, so he concluded his feet had gone numb from the coldness of the floor beneath him.

"Ok," he replied the he turned to Kaname. "Don't forget, you promised me a game of chess Kaname-sama. Be prepared..." With those final words he skipped off after Shiki. As soon as Zero left though, Takuma burst out laughing.

"Wow Kaname, Shiki totally saved your sorry ass. You looked like you were going to rape our poor Zero-chan. But I don't blame you he looks pretty hot."

"Shut-up," hissed Kaname as he got up to leave. "Just make sure he never touches that candy again. Who knows if I'll be able to... control myself around him next time."

A/n:

So how was that? Haha yeah, this story is M but I haven't gotten to that part yet so calm down lol. Pretty good for a guy right ahaha I'm still having trouble writing this stuff but I'll get better with some practice. Next chapter coming up soon.

Chapter 2: Checkmate

"Chess is not just a game," Kaname mused, "You can apply its many strategies to everyday life..."

How true those words prove to be in the anime ^^.


End file.
